


Rescuing a broken body and a shattered mind

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Beating, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Drugs, Fear, M/M, Medical Torture, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—We’re going out of here, Jack —the Doctor said, crouching in front of his friend.<br/>Jack didn’t answer. He rested his cheek against the wall and the Doctor realized that he hadn’t even surrounded himself with his own arms. Jack had lost all hope of protecting against the Master. He didn’t offer any resistance. The Master had completely broken the Captain, the most magnificent human that could exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing a broken body and a shattered mind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El rescate de un cuerpo roto y una mente hecha pedazos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274543) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

The Doctor had tirelessly worked to establish the exact time and place where his TARDIS had to materialize within the sentient space complex of his enemy, and how to connect the two ships to evade surveillance, obtaining data and sabotage systems, plus find Jack amid the maze of corridors. It had been very hard, very difficult, but so far everything had gone well and he had already found his friend. They only had to reach the TARDIS. He would confront the Master when Jack was safe and this time he wouldn’t have pity.

—Why are you limping, Jack?

Jack didn’t even look at him. He seemed an automaton. After the first excitement of recognizing the Doctor, accepting that he was real and not another trick of the Master, he had fallen into a worrying state of stupor.

—Because the Master beat me up two days ago and in the last forty-eight hours he has fucked me five times.

The Doctor’s eyes widened as he felt a pang in his two hearts at once. He could have saved him at least that if he hadn’t believed the Master. He blinked, trying to focus.

—The question is: why are you still hurting? You should have regenerated.

Jack looked at him a moment, blinked, and then pointed the shelves.

—The yellow container.

—What is that?

—It’s for pain.

—The pain? —the Doctor asked without understanding.

—So that the pain doesn’t end, so that the wounds will not close. The blue container is to slow the vortex, so that... my resurrections, my returns, be slower and more painful.

—Is he... is he drugging you?

—He’s perfecting it —Jack said with a sob—. He’s been injecting me for two years. And it works pretty well.

Exhausted, Jack sat on the floor again.

—We’re going out of here, Jack —the Doctor said, crouching in front of his friend.

Jack didn’t answer. He rested his cheek against the wall and the Doctor realized that he hadn’t even surrounded himself with his own arms. Jack had lost all hope of protecting against the Master. He didn’t offer any resistance. The Master had completely broken the Captain, the most magnificent human that could exist. The Doctor put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Not an answer, not a flinch. The captain merely closed his eyes, as if he was resigned to what the other man could do with him.

—I won’t hurt you, Jack... I just want you out of here —he urged.

—He will never let me go… Don’t you see it? He wants children, he wants an army of children…

—You’ll explain it later, when we’re in the TARDIS —the Doctor said, pulling him, helping him up, thinking he was delirious because of pain and drugs. 

—He wants an army of Time Lords... and he wants me to give them birth... 

Doctor’s legs trembled with sheer terror as he looked for a moment at Jack’s dull eyes. The Master’s madness knew no bounds and once again, he had not been able to see it. He will never forgive himself for what had happened. But a jolt of the ship sabotaged by the TARDIS, reminded him that they were still in danger, and forced himself to keep walking into his time machine, dragging the Captain with him.


End file.
